chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Sky Petrelli
Jessica "Jess" Sky Petrelli is a character roleplayed by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. She is 2 years old, and is the daughter and only child of Rhia and Peter Petrelli. She has the ability of Empathic Mimicry, inherited from her father. Appearance Jess is currently a small toddler, and she is adorably cute. She has dark hair, and her eyes have turned hazel like her father's. However, she has shapeshifting and tends to use this to copy features from her family or others she meets. At the moment she likes changing her eye colour, often to a darker brown, or to reflect another's colour, but she will stop doing this when she gets older, and will only use the ability if she needs to disguise herself. Personality She is empathic, highly caring, and she loves more easily than breathing. She's a sweet, adorable and cute child. She never wants to hurt people - unless they've hurt her sorely, or hurt those she loves - and she hates having anyone upset or in pain. She will in future often feel responsible for the world, and that it's up to her to save it. It's impossible not to love her. Home She first lived with her mother in a small modern house in New York, which her parents bought just before her birth. She and her mother stayed for a while with Elle, Robert, Lily and Jacob, until Rhia realised that they should return home, and they did so. Jess now lives here with her parents again, after her future self saved her father from dying. Family *Mother - Rhia Petrelli *Father - Peter Petrelli *Grandfathers - Arthur Petrelli, Adam Monroe *Grandmothers - Angela Petrelli, Katherine Bishop *Aunts - Elle Bishop, Hira Spektor *Uncles - Nathan Petrelli, Michael Cassidy *Cousins - Claire Bennet, Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Jacob Bishop, Lily Bishop Abilities Unlike most characters in World 8, Jess has only one ability which is naturally hers. She has inherited the ability of empathic mimicry from her father, which enables her to reflexively mimic every ability she encounters. It is a powerful ability, but she will usually have a little less skill with the abilities she mimics, and it is possible for her to lose control of them. Unlike the other empaths in this world, however, she cannot mimic abilities from others with a multiple ability. 'Mimicked Abilities' *Technopathy *Shapeshifting *Enhanced Senses *Precognitive Visions *Resistance *Flight *Belief Induction *Electrokinesis *Electric Impulse Manipulation *Love Infatuation *Empathic Vampirism *Portal Creation *Enchanted Voice *Detection *Ability Negation *Telekinesis *Activation/Deactivation *Telepathy *Duplication *Enhanced Speed *Sound Conversion *Enhanced Hearing *Sonic Speed *Sonic Combustion *Sound Visualisation *Outcome Manipulation *Body Temperature Manipulation *Deception *Ability Adaptation *Astrakinesis *History Alteration *Ability Preservation *Precognitive Dreaming *Rapid Cellular Regeneration *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Reflexes *Energy Constructs *Echolocation *Sacrificial Healing *Alchemy *Dicerolling *Venokinesis *Photosynthesis *Ingrain *Mental Shield *Amplification *Terrakinesis *Florakinesis *Energy Propulsion *Advanced Pyrokinesis *Relational Empathy *Nature Manipulation *Transmogrification *Peak Physical Properties *DNA Manipulation *Dream Manipulation *Asepsis *Cryokinesis *Replication *Sparking *Obstacle Manipulation *Cryokinesis *Pyrokinesis *Ability Granting *Ability Deletion *Life/Death Touch *Death Touch *Umbrakinesis *Photokinesis *Activation *Deactivation *Postcognition *Location Manipulation 'Additional Abilities Displayed By Her Future Self' *Time And Space Manipulation *Healing Kiss *Memory Alteration *Death Visions *Advanced Telekinesis *Enhanced Strength *Telepathic Control History Jessica was born hours after her father's death, and was raised alone by her mother during her first year. She manifested when she was a few months old, and also spoke shortly before. She then spent months trying unsuccessfully to find out what happened to her father since no one would tell her. She was a year old before she eventually persuaded Rhia to do so. This triggered a series of events and decisions which led her future self, in 24 years' time, to travel back in time to save Peter. Her life was quiet for the next few months, until her mother was killed whilst on a New Company mission. When Jess learned of this, she began losing control of her abilities in her grief, and portalled away. She did not learn of how Matt saved her mother until she saw a vision of Rhia fighting against a villain. Jess portalled in to help her mother apprehend the villain, and explained that she had been training herself to control her abilities in her absence. A few weeks afterwards, Jess was temporarily abducted by a group of villains seeking revenge aganist her mother, after Rhia had captured some of their members as part of her work. They took her from her nursery, but within hours she had detected that something was wrong and portalled back home. Future Only a little is known of the future currently due for Jess. She will date and eventually marry Sam Parkman, the future son of Daphne and Matt Parkman and the younger brother of her current best friend, Matt Jnr. They will have 10 children, the oldest of which will be Alexandria Parkman, then twins Kaylyn and Neal, then triplets Michaela, Seth and Shauna, and finally quadruplets Kathie, Cameron, Finley and Keagan. Neal will unknowingly cause earthquakes using his plate tectonic manipulation when he is only minutes old, until Jess mimics the ability and uses it to stop the quakes. A year after she marries, Jess will be killed by a villain possessing obstacle manipulation, who will have used the ability to block all of her protective and healing abilities, and also to prevent her from finding anyone else to save her. Helpless, she will instead choose to alter Sam's memories when he finds her, making him forget her completely so that he doesn't mourn her. As a result, he will have moved on with a new girlfriend by the time she is saved. After she restores his memories, they will choose to remarry and will begin a tradition of having another marriage ceremony each time one of them is killed and revived. It is known that another of Jess' temporary deaths will be caused by Joanne Bowler, a time travelling villain who will have abducted and threatened Alex, years before the girl is even born, and that Jess will then be saved by her daughter when Alex manifests. 'Alternate Future' An alternate future self has been shown a few times, originating from a timeline where Peter's death the day of her birth had proven permanent. She travelled back in time to save her father, and to gain his help in saving the world in future, and then travelled to the present again to ask people for that same help. She was also shown for a small amount in her future - in 24 years' time - before this. There, it was established that she was in a relationship with Sam Parkman in this timeline also, though it was unknown if they were married. It was from him that she had mimicked most of her revealed additional abilities. In this future, she spent most of her time trying unsuccessfully to prevent the disasters which were threatening the entire world by then. She now travels often between her future and the present time, working with others in the present to change the future. She has appeared a few times by now, and has confirmed that a major proportion of the future threat originated from Pinehearst and the formula, though the truth is more complex. Etymology The name Jessica is literary in origin, first appearing in Shakespeare's Merchant Of Venice. The meaning is unclear, and is doesn't seem to have any use before that time. Her middle name, Sky, is originally Norse and means "cloud, sky". Her surname, Petrelli, means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.